rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eager to "Get to Know"
Looking for Neeru and Zaffrea meets someone very interesting ;) (Cerise!). The roleplay leads to a sexual encounter with someone who saves Cerise from trouble! RP Repository Summary: Cerise meets Zaffrea and Mei Ming. "Zaffrea is upset with Cerise's flirting, initially interpreting it as a marriage proposal which she happily accepted, but almost slapping him when she find out it isn't. Mei Ming protects Cerise from the slap, and reciprocates his flirting. They have sex ;)" EXP Awarded Cerise Moani - 100 EXP (Cerise’s character was established with exceptional detail as he was depicted in difficult situations he was not used such has having someone misunderstand his flirtatious compliments to be a proposal of marriage, oh no!) Mei Ming - 100 EXP (Finely interacting with the characters of the roleplay, Mei Ming first comes in between Cerise and Zaffrea’s small dispute, then is easily able to seduce Cerises into something a little more) Zaffrea Shanti - 100 EXP (Zaffrea makes her traditional background apparent through her interaction with Cerise as it is given clear indication of which direction is going to be taken with her while even displaying characteristics that shock other characters revealing more details on Zaffrea as a character who more than just solely the compassionate, caring, or loving type which expands on her as a character.) Roleplay Being new to Beacon, one of it's first features that Cerise took to notice was the interesting selection of flora used to decorate the campus. All the new faces of course were vying for his attention as well, he was very eager to "get to know" them! Between these two distraction, Cerise wasn't exactly keeping proper track of where he was heading, and happened to bump into a pretty frantic girl who wasn't exactly paying attention herself. "Ah! Sorry about that. Didn't mean to bump into you... although... can't say I'm exactly regretting it... ;) You have a lovely complexion." Cerise commented, cupping Zaffrea's face with his right hand. Zaffrea was getting a little frantic now, having searched mostly the entire campus except for the courtyard and the library. Making her way to the library, she didn't realize she had bumped into a beautiful person, though slightly shorter than her. She stared amazed by this person's beauty as they were on the ground from the impact and didn't process what he was saying as he cupped her face. She then realized that he was in fact touching her face, and blushed deeply, pushing the other away slightly and moving to get up, "Ah! I-I-I am so sorry, I did not mean to trouble you like this! I really should look where I was going... if I didn't even notice you how could I have noticed bhai?? Oh, I am such a mess. I can not do anything right! Oh I am sorry for being this way! I did not mean harm you if I did, also you are very pretty. I shouldn't have been the one to bumped into someone like you, however can I heal your injuries if you have any? Oh, that is a weird thing to say, I do apologize... I normally do not ramble like this, but you are definitely quite a sight! Now, I have duh myself in a deeper hole, haven't I? Also I would like to catch your name if possible!" she rambled a little quietly, still in awe. Cerise was taken aback by Zaffrea's rambling, althoug hhe was flattered that such a simple touch to the face could induce such a reaction! If this was one of his customers back at home, he would've shut her up with a kiss by now, although maybe that's not really the most appropriate course of action considering the context. But what was the appropriate action? It was a relatively long time since Cerise was back in school, and he's sort of lost touch with how to act in a school setting. Ah shoot, she was she was already coming towards the end of her stutter, Cerise had to make a decision quick! Settling for a milder version of what his instincts pushed him towards, he gave Zaffrea a small peck on the cheek. "I'm Cerise, and hey, no need to get so flustered! We're all friends here, you can relax. Although I'm glad to hear that my admirations are being reciprocated..." he said, giving Zaffrea a warm smile. Zaffrea gasped in complete shock, she absolutely had no way to process this! Normally such a means of affection was reserved for family members and spouses only. She started spouting out lines of gibberish with "Village would be so ashamed...", "I have broken code of conduct...." spoken in between the lines which turned into, "I cannot get married so young..." and "actually all the girls my age already have their first and second children......" "It has been decided then, Cerise!" Zaffrea managed to stutter out, blushing madly, "I, Zaffrea Shanti, shall accept your proposal!!" Oh man, this girl was a real cutie, I mean she already had a pretty cute face and her nervous nature only acted to highlight it! Seeing her cheeks get a red tint like that, eyes darting all around, Cerise was mostly paying attention to all that, eyes wandering down to check out if her body had just as much to offer as her face. Not much of a chest, but I mean it's not like Cerise had any chest either.... wait.. was Zaffrea?? A mental light bulb suddenly clicked when all of a sudden the phrase, "accept your proposal" brought Cerise out of his thoughts and snap back into reality. Proposal? And now that he thought about it, he did start to remember hearing something about "married so young" and "children", when he was too busy checking Zaffrea out to really process or pay attention to what she was saying, Cerise alaready had a pretty pale complexion, but his face went even whiter, and his usually relaxed posture went stiff, he even started to sweat! "Ah...... ah,,,, propasal?????" he mumbled out, his voice lacking the usual confidence. "Ah, yes, of course," Zaffrea regained her composure, clearing her throat and bowing down to him, "I, Zaffrea Shanti, accept your proposal to be your wife. That WAS what you intended, correct?" She looked a little teary eyed from nervousness and stared into Cerise's beautiful pink/red eyes, blushing a little. "My, I have never, my entire life met a man so bold as you before and upon the first day of meeting, however this is not as bad as meeting your husband until the day of the wedding ceremony as is custom to my village. However, you will definitely do! Oh, I am so so elated to share the news. You are the most important man to enter in my life, Cerise! And the first to approach me in this way, I may never have another chance at this again!" Zaffrea exclaimed, rambling again as she dwiddled with her hair and looked from sie to side then back at Cerise. Then she noticed him sweating and becoming even paler, "A-are you alright?" she croaked out. Cerise wasn't used to normal friendships, let alone relationships, let alone MARRIAGE!!!! This whole situation had his world turned upside down, a world that consisted of hedonistic here and now pleasures, on the opposite spectrum of the commitment that comes with marriage. He knew he had to reject her, but in his frazzled state he reverted to what was by now the most automatic "mode" as a sex worker, forgetting any other social skills he carried in his repertoire, "A-ah, well, unfortunately I can't exactly please you in the way you're requesting, however, I'm sure I have plenty else to offer you other than a ring on the finger... Perhaps you'd like a ring.. elsewhere.. if you catch my drift ;) If you're that set on marrying me, maybe we can make a compromise and just stick to the consummation part? ;')" Cerise said with a wink, although a rather unsuccessful one considering that he was on the verge of tears himself. Zaffrea noticed his frazzled state and that he was close to tears and instinctively went up to place her hands on the air close to his cheeks, "Is there some form of pain I can get rid of?" she asked, concerned, "I could try calming you...." She then blinked twice, realizing and finally processing everything he just said. She blushed angrily, "Y-y-you mean to tell me this was a misunderstanding?! Sure, I may come from a traditional tribe, however this does not mean you are allowed to take advantage of a girl's feelings! NO, you may not please me with any of your services, you, you, WHORE." She raised her hand to slap him. Mei Ming raised her cane and stopped her from slapping him by placing it over her palm, "My, now that was not very polite, now was it?" she said, smiling sweetly. She was studying in the library, however noticed a commotion and went to investigate, it seemed to be a lover's quarrel. Well, it wouldn't exactly be the first time Cerise was called a whore, but it still stung. However, not as much as a slap would! Cerise has handled a couple small blows from the casual playing around, as he catered to fetishes of all kind, but he wasn't used to people trying to ACTUALLY hurt him for real, and this girl seemed like she was serious! Cerise closed his eeyes and flinched, holding up both hands at a weak attempt to automatically defend himself, but it turned out no defense was necessary at all, he was saved! Opening his eyes, he turned towards Mei Ming to see who and what stopped the impact, "Oh!" he exclaimed, rushing over to cower behind Mei Ming's back, practically using her as a human shield, placing his hands on her shoulders. "She's right, that really wasn't polite at all, it's not my fault you fell for me so fast! Well, maybe I can't blame you on account of my pretty face, but still!" he directed towards Zaffrea. He was a little more composed by now, with the intervention from a third person helping him calm down a little and regain his senses. Moving his face a little closer to Mei Ming's so that his lips were practically touching her ear, he whispered, "You know, you really saved me back there.... anything I can do to return the favor? ;) " On normal circumstances, Zaffrea would have looked at her hand in shock for even considering causing harm to another living being, but this time she was mad. She maintained her composure and brought her hands to her hips, tapping her foot rapidly and huffing, sucking in her cheek, still blushing mad, "You are the one who consoled me in such an inappropriate way!! You really thought offering me your body after such a misunderstanding was appropriate by any means?! Now low at you! Pulling similar moves on another women, shame on you!" she glared at Cerise, pulling out her sash and held onto it angrily for a moment, debating whether or not to teach him a lesson. She wrapped it back around herself, crossing her arms, turning to walk away. "Regardless! I think we've both have had enough of each other and should part ways immediately! I have more important tasks to do other than get caught up in all this mess, you womanizer!" "Womanizer?! Pulling moves is what I do, I'm not trying to deceive anyone! I'm just doing what comes naturally to me, what I know to do best. I admit that might not have been the most... appropriate reaction. But yeah, you're right, as much as I hate to pass up on such a cute girl, I think parting ways would be for the best. Not my fault you can't appreciate what I have to offer...." Cerise said to Zaffrea, mumbling the last part as he handling rejection was always a little hard for him. He turned his attention to Mei Ming then, her potential interest helping him quickly recover from Zaffrea's rejection. "Well... I suppose not, but we could make it appropriate by going somewhere a little more private... I don't think Zaffrea and I should be around each other right now anyways, or ever!" Attempting to guide Mei Ming's attention away from Zaffrea and towards him instead, he complimented her, saying, "You know, I've never seen anyone with eyes like yours before, they shine like the moon!" "What comes naturally?! What comes naturally for you brings harm to others! And what was that you said? Can't appreciate? Hopefully I will never have the opportunity to! Continue your ways if you must, but leave me out of it!" Zaffrea huffed angrily and turned away completely, "No, he is right, it is best if part ways for good!" With that, she practically stomped away continuing her search for her brother. Mei Ming giggled, "My, that isn't the Zaffrea I am used to. She is usually much sweeter and mild tempered," she scratched her chin and then glanced back to Cerise, "Are you referring to these old things? No, they are worthless, absolutely worthless! Can't do a thing with them, you see. So I am better off without them! Now, then resuming our previous topic, would it be possible if I had a better, how you say, 'look' of you. You may have to be patient with me, I am very thorough in my examinations." She winked at him. Before Zaffrea stormed off, Cerise called out, "you know, they say pain and pleasure are two sides of the same coin! Maybe if you just looked at things from the right side, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He then turned his attention to Mei Ming, now that that scary Zaffrea was gone, he could stop cowering behind Mei Ming and walk around to face her. "Well, she seemed sweet at first and I tried to be sweet myself but she took things way too seriously! I'm just here to have a good time, but I'm glad at least, you seem to understand. ;) I'm sure if you could see your eyes for yourself you'd appreciate their beauty too, but I'm sure being blind has as many ups as it does down... I've heard that blind tend to be extra sensitive to touch, and I'd love to see if it's true for myself..." Cerise said as his voice became breathier, subtly inching closer to Mei Ming's face. Mei Ming giggled at Cerise's comments but showed no reaction towards Cerise's sexual advances, "Well, that may be so, my other senses are in fact heightened due to my lack of sight. But this is not so, all the time. Now, then, for my examination so I can "see you better. Of course I will be using my mouth for this." She winked at him, then sat down at a nearby chair as they were in the library the she puckered her lips. "Oh, just to let you know what I am doing. For you see, I have a semblance that allos me to "see" things using sound. It isn't necessarily sight. But that was what I was referring to when I said thorough inspection. If you allow me to use my semblance on you, I could "see" you better by whistling over you," she smiled, innocently." Cerise started to blush red at Mei Ming's mention of using her mouth; being as experienced as he was a little jaded at this point, but thinking about Mei Ming using her mouth on him was really putting him over the edge. But then he realized, aren't they in a library? It wouldn't be his first time doing it in a public area, but really? A library? Mulling it over, Cerise decided he couldn't pass up a chance like this, when he snapped back to the conversation and realized she was just talking about her semblance... Ah. That made more sense. "O-oh, yea, I would love that! Take all the time you need, I wanna make sure you get the full picture, it'd be a shame for you to miss out on any of the key details... ;)" Mei Ming looked up at Cerise and smiled. She pulled him back up again and began to make a whistling motion with her mouth though no noise came out as she circled him. "Ah, very nice frame," she commented, "You're taller than I expected you would be, and very slender for your height. But I love your torso area," she winkd at him. "Your neck and head also have a nice shape to it. My word, you seem relatively flawless!" She then sat down, exhausted, "My, that took a lot out of me. I will be able to see very little these upcoming days." She gave a sigh, "Now then, did you have any other plans, dearest? Because I think I have a suggestion you would be up for. No questions now, however, allow me to lead you to the place and you will see from there." She winked at him, grabbing his arm and waiting for a reply so they could get going. Cerise was practically glowing from Mei Ming's compliments, he loved the attention. He was already feeling almost completely recovered from his encounter with Zaffrea. "Sorry it took so much effort, but it sounds like it was worth it, I'm flattered! I think I know what you have in mind, and I'm sure I'll be able to make things up to you." ;) Cerise then proceeded to let Mei Ming guide him, enjoying the soft sensation that her hand had to offer and even more excited for the sensations to come. Screenshots Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0 Category:Wasn't Used to Normal Friendships, Let Alone Relationships, Let Alone MARRIAGE!!!